Orion Jackson and The Sorcerer's Stone
by Hoshimura Hinata
Summary: Sally Jackson didn't expect to adopt a baby in her trip to London with her three-year-old daughter. But how could she resist the poor child abandoned in the middle of the streets? Much less one who had beautiful black hair, sweet emerald green eyes and strange scar on his forehead? Fem!Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I guess I've been reading too many crossovers of Harry Potter/Percy Jackson. But I certainly never saw a fanfic like this one, so I've been itching to write one. So, it's my first fanfic with Harry Potter whatsoever and one of my best friends is a huge Harry Potter fan (Potterhead), so I'm sure she would kill if I make any mistakes other than the timeline (which was conveniently manipulated so the story can happen). I hope you guys like it and forgive any grammar mistakes, since English isn't my first language and I'm still learning. Oh, and about Fem!Percy's name… Well, I've been reading too much FMA manga and there's my other fanfic **_**Winry Jackson and the Lighting Thief**_**, so, I couldn't think of her with any other name. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter. They belong to Rick Riodrian and J.K Rowling. **

Prologue: The Child.

Sally Jackson did not plan that trip to England.

Actually, the young woman never wanted to go there, much less with the risk of putting her young daughter in the danger that was an airplane. But, she couldn't ignore the strange hunch she had of coming there, almost as if something was calling her there (which she wouldn't be surprised if there was, since her life was full of supernatural things). Don't get her wrong, Sally was never an impulsive person, but her guesses and instincts were usually very right, so she had to go on that trip.

So, after praying like crazy for weeks to Poseidon and whatever other gods (she often returned to Hermes, since he was the god of travelers and, from what Poseidon said, a very helpful man) so that Zeus wouldn't find out about her on the sky, she booked the shortest flight to England.

Sally spent all the flight praying while holding her daughter's hand. Three-year-old Winry Jackson didn't seem aware to the danger she was in, so she was very much her bubbly and hyperactive little self, not stopping once in her seat (and getting scolded by the "pretty ladies", as the young demigoddess called them, more time than her mother could count). So, as soon as they landed, the older Jackson woman nearly kissed the ground while her daughter was running around the airport after hours of sitting down, which was torturous for the poor ADHD girl.

After settling down in a small and cheap hotel, she took Winry for a walk. Sally felt incredibly frustrated. She came all the way to England just for following a hunch and she didn't even get anything out of it, much less something important enough to risk her precious daughter on an airplane trip. Poseidon must already be disappointed about how irresponsible she was of a mother to their little. She didn't know what she was doing in the completely ordinary town of Little Whinging, where she saw like the strange thing she saw in New York.

Sally was about to finally lose her patience and curse out aloud and probably regret it since Winry had a very loud mouth and the curse word would probably be the next reason why her daughter was expelled from her next… Kindergarten (she still didn't know how anyone could get expelled from there, but the youngest Jackson managed this feat).. But, the, she saw something in the middle of a sidewalk.

The street was very dark and poorly illuminated, but she could still see the small form there. Curiously, she tugged the very hyperactive Winry Jackson along as she got closer to the form. Once she could see it properly, she gasped. Curled inside in a light blue blanket was a small baby. Without thinking, she lifted him up from the sidewalk and held him protectively like the mother she was.

With him closer, she and Winry got a better look at the baby, who was still soundly asleep (Sally smiled softly remembering how her daughter had been just like that as a baby). The baby, who she noticed was a boy, had jet black hair and cute flushed cheeks. Winry was the first one to notice the lighting-shaped scar on his forehead and Sall only noticed herself when the three-year-old tried to touch it. And Sally barely noticed the slight white glow around him and decided, very hesitantly, to ignore it for now. The baby's health was more important now.

"Mama?" Winry asked while Sally was cheking the baby for any anomaly other than his scar. "There's something in the blankets, it has strange words… 'Wa dint weat taek froek'?"

"What is it, dear?" Sally gently took the paper from her dyslexic daughter who was barely starting on learning how to read (Sally started as early as she could, since it would be herder for Winry than for the other kids). She immediately regretted ever reading the words written there.

"**We don't want this FREAK."**

Sally felt herself boiling with anger. Who would ever call their children a freak? Much less such a healthy and beautiful baby as the one she was holding?

"Mama? Are you mad at me for not reading the big words right?" Winry's childish voice brought her out of her thoughts.

The Jackson nearly asked where she got this idea and then she realized she probably didn't have the best expression or aura right now. So she gave her and Poseidon's daughter a comforting smile and the kid finally relaxed again.

"No, dear, mama is not mad at you." Sally said kneeling down and balancing the baby in her arms. "Mama is just mad because this baby's mama didn't want him."

Winry gasped, her sea-green eyes widening greatly.

"Can someone's mama not want them?" The little girl asked with childish curiosity and indignation.

"Yes, there are some very bad mamas who don't want their babies." She said sadly, holding the small baby a little tighter.

"But that is not fair to the baby!" Winry said angrily, her tree-year-old mind understanding what the baby's family didn't seem to understand. ''We have to find this bad mama!"

"Yes." Sally frowned. "Yes, we have."

* * *

"What do you mean you can do anything?" Sally asked as calmly as she could (which was very calm, since she had to take care of Winry everyday and not go crazy) as she stared at the good-for-nothing English policeman.

"What I mean, ma'am, is that there's nothing we can do at the moment." He said in a British accent. "With only the note and the place where you found the child, we can't know who are his parents. And, with this note and since no black-haired baby had been reported as missing, the chances of someone appearing are low, since it seem like the child was abandoned."

The Jackson nodded slowly, being the reasonable woman she was. Sally quietly went back to the room where Winry was holding the baby. She really didn't know what to do. The woman knew that baby was important, since not only it was the only major thing that happened on that trip but the child was also glowing white when she found him, which started to fade after a while. She couldn't just let the baby go to an orphanage… Alone…

"Oh, baby, don't…" Winry's sweet voice's brought her out of her thoughts and made her look up.

Sally's heart immediately warmed at the scene.

Her daughter was sitting in a chair, holding the small baby boy a little clumsy, but steady. The girl was laughing at the now awake boy and she saw a chubby hand tugging on Winry's twin black braids. As soon as Sally went closer to them, she saw their attention had been lifted from each other to her.

Not only the pair of beautiful sea-green eyes she loved so much were focused on her, but also a pair of sweet and innocent emerald-green one. The baby was looking up to her with his green (why green? Only to make him look even more like her daughter?) and them gave her a cute toothless smile. Yes, it was official.

She fell in love.

"Mama! Look! Look!" Winry chirped happily. "He has green eyes, like me!"

"Yes, his eyes are beautiful, just like yours, sweetie." Sally answered.

"Did you find his bad mama?" Her child asked and the clear-sighted woman was quiet for a moment, trying to think of an answer that the black-haired girl would understand.

"No, sweetie, sorry… We couldn't find his mommy." The greenish-blue eyed woman said.

"Then, can we… stay with the baby?" For the first time since she was born, Winry spoke very quietly and hesitantly.

"What? No, we… We can't…" Sally really didn't know what to say. "We don't have the money to take care of him, dear."

"Please, mama, please. We can't leave him alone! I promise I will even stop buying candy… Everyday…" The sea-green-eyes girl whispered the last part, but her mother still heard and gave a small smile. "Please, mama!"

"Ma… ma?" The baby decided to finally speak to them, his sweet voice filling Sally with the happiness she only felt when Winry spoke her first words. "Mama!"

"Yes, she's mama…" Winry laughed, and made the boy sit up.

"Mama!" He laughed again, liking the attention he was getting from the older girl.

"Yes, dear…" Sally said lovingly, gently taking the black-haired boy in her arms. "I'm mama."

"Yes!" The tree-year-old girl jumped up, hugging her mother. "I have a baby brother! I have a baby brother!"

"I have another child…" Something told her that that child would bring a lot of problems to her, but, it was the same feeling she got when she was with Poseidon, so she didn't mind. It was worth it. "Now, what are we going to name him?"

"Can I choose? Can I choose?" Winry was jumping like she was sugar-high, tugging on her mother's dress.

"It's 'May I?', Winry, to be polite." She said, smiling as her new son tugged on her brown hair. "And I'm his mama, aren't I supposed to be the one choosing his name?"

"Mama, look at my name." Her daughter said as if it explained everything. "And I already have the perfect name for him: Orion!"

"Orion?" Sally immediately recognized the name. "As in Po… The Greek sea god's son?"

"Yes! I like his story because Artemis is in it and I love Artemis… And Poseidon too!" Winry blabbed.

"Hum, I think it fits for your brother's name…" She looked down at the baby. "Do you like it, son?"

Orion laughed and touched his new mama's cheek.

"Yes, then I think it's settled. Orion Jackson, I like it." Sally smiled at Orion. "Welcome to the family, dear."

Even though she was happy, she had a hunch that the next years wouldn't' t be easy.

Oh, well, she'll just get used to it.

**A/N: I hope I characterized Sally well. I love her character and, even though she was always calm, I think her mother instincts talked a little louder this time. The chapter was a bit short, but it was just the prologue. I hoe I can make longer chapters in the future. So, I'm not going to do Orion/Harry's childhood, I'm already going to skip ten years in the future, like in the book. Review and tell me what you think about the fanfic and if there's something I should improve.**


	2. 1:I have a very nice chat with a snake

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! And to the reviewers: Thanks for your reviews, they really made my days, and I'm trying to improve some things such as grammar, so thank for those who poited out my mistakes. And, about Winry Jackson and The Lighting Thief, the story is completely unrelated to this one, since they're both going to be very different.**

Orion Jackson did not like flying.

It was something he and his mother both agreed to and his older sister, with the new… development in her life, seemed to agree too. But the dream he was having was just too nice. He was flying, but not in a plane or something like that. It was a motorcycle! A flying motorcycle! As a ten-year-old (nearly eleven-year-old), he found motorcycles very cool, even if they were flying. The dream had a nice, warm feeling and it was as if his dream-self was very sleepy, even though the beautiful view of the starry night sky.

So, when his mother woke him up from such a good dream, he was bound to get a little cranky, like every little sleep-deprived kid who stayed up all night watching cartoons.

The worst part was that they were in a plane. The good part was that they were finally getting off that plane. He sulked a little when he got up with his mother, really wanting to just reminiscence about his dream. It was familiar, he was sure he dreamed about it before. But they had already landed, so he would rather not stay in an airplane longer than necessary.

Orion scowled a little more, remembering the reason they were in Little Whinging, Surrey. In England. It was nearly ten years since he was adopted by Sally Jackson, his mother. So, she was bringing him to the place where she found him. It would be better if it was in November First, him "birthday" or really the day where his mother found him abandoned in the middle of the street. His mother had also mentioned she would rather come in November too, but it was better in his summer vacation, so it wouldn't get in the way of school. And there was also the fact that his sister wouldn't be able to come, so they went while she was aways.

This made the young boy sulk even harder.

Orion's sister, Winry Jackson, was at her _precious Camp Half-Blood_. With her _precious new half-blood best friends_. And they were probably sword-fighting, monster-fighting or whatever, but they must be doing some fighting from what his mom mentioned. But, really, she had been at that camp since summer and didn't even bother to _try_ to convince their mother to let her come to the trip (ok, the sky was much more dangerous to her than to them, but _still_).

A month or so ago, at the start of the summer, both Orion and Winry learned that the world of the greek mythology was real, something their mother managed to hide for nearly thirteen years. Well, until Winry's pre-algebra teacher went bird-crazy, turned into the god of the underworld's torturer and attacked his sister, who defended herself with a pen-that-turned-into-a-sword. So, they both became part of that world. Or, rather, Winry did.

Well, apparently, Winry was the sea-god's, Poseidon's, daughter. So, she was a demigod. After a crazy car chase both Orion and Sally Jackson were captured and remained captive so Hades could lure Winry to the Underworld. And, since his sister was rather slow, it worked. After this crazy quest and returning her paranoid all-powerful-uncle's lightning bolt and saving both he and his mom, she decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood.

She still hadn't decided if she would come back.

Orion knew it was selfish of him to feel bitter towards her. Camp was the safest place she could be in, to hide away from the monsters. And there were people like her there. Other demigods who were also dyslexic and ADHD and… People who she could make friends with. But she was still his older sister, who cared for him when their mother was away at work, she fought bullies away, she comforted him and chased the nightmares away when she let him sleep in her bad. So, as hard as he tried to see a demigod hiding away at a safer and better place, he saw his older sister who was thinking about leaving him and his mother.

And it hurt so much that the bitter taste left in his mouth tasted like betrayal.

…

"So, Orion, did you like the room?" His mother, Sally Jackson, chirped happily, looking across the room.

The ten-year-old nodded with a small smile. It was impossible to be unhappy seeing his mother so happy. The room they were in was very comfortable: cream-colored walls, two beds, a TV and a nightstand, along with a huge window. But the smile only lasted a few seconds before he went back to his depressive mood.

"Son, is something wrong?" Sally, the always perceptive mother asked, caressing his head and playing with his black hair as she sat down in the bed with him.

Even his hair could remind of his sister at the moment. They both, although not blood-related, looked a lot like each other. Winry was a little taller than him and, after training so much, a lot more tanner and athletic-looking. The last time he saw her, she had hugged him like crazy, her two messy braids (another thing that must have changed over summer, because he was pretty sure she never let anyone but their mom do her hair in braids. And now she was doing it herself? On her own free will?) falling over her shoulder and he could swear he had seen her sea-green eyes become watery.

Orion had black hair and green eyes too. But his hair was always a mess (his mother and her hairbrush often tried to fight it), he was very scrawny and crazily thin, even with his mother feeding him with everything a child needs (*cough*candy*cough*). His eyes were an intense shade of emerald green that had bags under it, from the nights he spent without sleeping, thinking about his and his sibling's situation. His once brilliant eyes were a dark forest green with his sulking mood. Well, and there was this strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead. But Winry, a little awkwardly, mentioned it looked a lot like Zeus's Master Bolt. He didn't know if it was an insult or an compliment, but he would rather take the latter. He liked his scar.

"No, mom, I'm fine." With the look his mom gave him, Orion sighed. "Ok, I miss Winry."

"Oh, sweetie…" She hugged him tighter, her chocolate-colored hair making a comforting curtain over his eyes. The older Jackson's voice was filled with sympathy, but also sad. "You know your big sister is… still getting used to everything that's going one. Winry isn't used to the dangerous life of a half-blood, so she had to think very carefully before choosing where she wants to stay."

"I know, mom, and I understand, really." The black-haired boy answered. "I'm just not used to it yet too."

"Believe me, son. I'm not used to it too."

…

"I can't remember the last time we went to the zoo, son." Sally Jackson exclaimed happily, going inside the zoo.

Orion nodded with a small smile. He and his mother had a good morning. They ate at the hotel, just some pancakes, that weren't as good as his mother's nor were they blue, and some orange juice too. Then, Sally took him to the street where she found him: Privet Drive. The place looked like one of those out of those "perfect" magazines or movies. They were so simple and just ordinary that Orion was very happy to be living in the busy New York.

The most interesting thing that happened while he was there was watching a very fat boy with blond hair and watery blue eyes that looked a lot like a pig in a wig riding his bike. Or more like breaking his bike just by riding it after four minutes. And, the, he went rolling down the street like a big beach ball, a blond with a horse neck, who was probably his mother, running after him.

Yes, very happy that he didn't live there, indeed.

"Orion?" His mother asked, watching as he snickered while thinking about that pig rolling down the street. When he finally looked at her the green-eyes boy saw that she holding two popsicles. "I got you a lemon one, I know you like it."

Orion happily accepted the frozen treat, licking the (sadly not blue) lemon popsicle. Lemon was actually his favorite frozen, just like his sister was crazy about chocolate and his mother loved strawberry. While eating, they watched the animals as best as they could, since the zoo was crowded with people. After a while, they both agreed to go to the reptile house after his mother saw her dolphins (apparently, he was the only one in the family that didn't like dolphins and though they were evil, not cute. Must be a girl thing).

The ten-year-old liked reptiles very much, almost as much as his sister liked sea creatures and horses. And that was saying a lot. So, when he found a very long snake that could be wrapped around that pig with a wig he saw falling from that bike earlier, Orion nearly squealed in glee (which would be a very embarrassing result of living with only two girls all his life).

The snake didn't really look in the mood for visitors, so it was fast sleep. Orion didn't mind, so he kept staring with at the glistening brown coils of the very long extension of the snake. The snake itself seemed to feel another presence or his eyes on it, so it slowly opened it's beady eyes and raised it's head to look at Orion.

"Sorry." Orion whispered. He knew the snake couldn't really understand him, but it didn't stop him from feeling guilty for disturbing it's rest.

Then, it winked.

Orion remembered very vaguely someone mentioning that snakes didn't have eyelids, but the surreal situation didn't let him think about it. Sure, he just got used to the Greek mythology world, but he was pretty sure he had never encountered winking snakes with eyelids. Not that strange things never happened with Orion sometimes.

He remembered that once, he was being chased by bullies when Winry wasn't around. But, when Orion tried to jump behind some trash cans to hide, he found himself sitting on the roof. He had supposed, at that time, that wind caught him mid-jump. The, after learning that gods were real, maybe one had mercy and tried to help him, like one of those minor wind gods.

Orion also remembered the time where he had a very nasty teacher. And when she reprimanding him, her hair turned blue. He didn't know why she blamed him, but he remembered that she did everything in her power to expel him. Maybe Winry's comment of "If you want to paint you hair and not sound like an old lady having a crisis, don't blame my bother". Funny, because their mother said the same thing. His sister was also expelled too.

But, back at the situation in hand, nothing like this ever happened before. Then, the snake gave him a look that said "It's ok, I'm used to it."

"It must be bad." He know he was looking a little crazy (ok, a lot) to everyone round him, but he didn't mind. If his sister could talk to horses, why couldn't he talk to snakes? He was ignoring the fact he wasn't a demigod. "Where do you come from? I'm from the New York."

The snake jabbed its tail a little sign next to the glass and he turned his head a little.

"Boa Constrictor, Brazil." Orion read out aloud, just because he was used to Winry spending some time trying to figure out the words with her dyslexia. He shook his head to clear the thoughs on his sister and looked at the snake he was talking to. "Was it nice there?"

The snake jabbed its tail at another sign. "Oh, you've never been in Brazil… That's sad. I heard it's nice there, and sunny all the time." The Boa Constrictor gave Orion a look and he noticed what he was doing. "Not that it's not nice her… I mean… I'm sorry…"

Orion wished he could help, but he was powerless. He always was. He was powerless to stop Hades from kidnapping him and his mother. Powerless to help his sister. Powerless to help anything really. Orion sighed as he placed his hands on the glass. He just wanted to help…

Suddenly, Orion felt himself fall forward a little. The glass he was touching… Was gone. It was simply gone. Blinking a few times, just like the Boa Constrictor was, he took a few steps backward. It had vanished in thin air.

The snake uncoiled fast, sliding out in the floor and past him. "_Thanks, amigo! Here I come Brazil!_" After everything, he was pretty sure that voice was the Boa Constrictor.

"Ok, bye" He waved a little.

The trip was going better than planned.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. In the next chapter, comes the letters. Review what you think.**


End file.
